User talk:Brickmack
---- hi please send me 3 turltle, 3 lions, and 3 wolves. i will click fity times on any module(s) :Sorry, i dont think i have any totem animals right now. 00:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :could you make some? sorry i forgot to say who i am. could i send you some stuf to make it? Thanks Thanks for clearing up the controversy about the auction. ps I can't get it to work. You can make it say for being so nice to everyone. And put my name up. 02:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Adding to my page now 02:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) By the way my wiki user name is Z E R 0 - 0 ( the 0's are numbers ) 11:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oops sorry, I always have a hard time telling between 0s and Os. 12:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) help Hi mackmoron, i need help with my sig, cuz i dont know how to make one, look 16:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC)commanderfox324 can u help? :Well, I took a look at your sig, and I see the problem. Just go into User:Commanderfox324/sig and press edit. Then add in code for linking (make sure to include links for your userpage and talk page at least) and then save it. Then just use ~~~~ to put it on a page, and it should work just fine. 16:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bots How , and where do you get a bot. I would like to have 1. 02:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about pre-made bots, but if you are wanting to make it yourself, you have to code it. Python is commonly used for this. I think wikipedia has a few premade bots and information about creating them. If you want to make a bot for the IRC channel I can help you, but I don't know much about wiki bots. 02:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Please Help Hey, Mackmoron, I can't make an account. It says there's something wrong. Help me will ya? The only thing I can think of is possibly your age. Due to COPPA laws, users under age 13 cannot create a wikia account. 20:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hm, thanks, but that was fine. It was something else. :Thats the only thing I can think of. Maybe there is some problem with the account creation feature, other than that I can't think of anything that would cause that... hi I have been watching from the mushroom kingdom and the evil koopas are going to destroy you and bowser is thinking of coming to the real world Love, Mario :Um, ok? Thats from the mario games right? cache could you get me that cached link of how to get the spa badges again? :Sorry, I cleared my browser history a few days ago, I don't have it on this computer anymore. I think it is still on my grandma's computer, I'll check tommarow if I get the chance WIKI STORE Hey, I placed my order in the Wiki Store 3 weeks ago, and it hasn't been finished yet! I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 02:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I am no longer with the Official Store, so I can't help with anything there. Sorry. 03:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) HI! I'm REALLY sorry to bother you, but http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Store THANK YOU SO MUCH! 19:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I got my store approved! YAY! 21:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) auction With your inventory auction, I have no idea what fdh is doing, an i have lost track of what's left to do.Can we just have the Items, please, or If not I think we will just get not bother. :sure, I'll send. How are they being divided between you and fdh? I don't remember. 22:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :The items in the auction are: :: go to me, and... ::: goes to FDH to make it more clear. 10:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry to ask, but When will you send? 13:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry I keep forgetting to send. You are mjw65 on MLN right? 13:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Correct.I am just like you said :::Bad news. Apparently I only have 1 of each totemic animal, so i cant give you 2 of each. 13:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::ok you can give me 3 of them, and FDH 4 of them 14:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oops I misread your order there. I sent you too many of the spear fragments. COuld you either send those back to me, or just straight to FDH? :sent back : 16:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Can I be in your Symbiosis Module(if you have one)? 12:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Auction Sorry to bother you, but...Can you please send now? I really need to get the items. 15:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I sent like 100 more items but its going to take a while. It normally would take a while anyway, and my computer has been having problems with mln recently for some reason. 01:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for what you have sent, mln I have trouble getting in, and you deserve this: 11:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Is mln working better for you now?? Wrong Catagory I just wanted to ask you something. I made a continuation of "Count to 1000" and it came out under the "Templates" category. Could you change this for me? Thanks.- 02:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-- 18:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) cached link did you ever find those S.P.A. badge links again? -jsslvR 16:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :No Items I need 150 plastic pellets and a tire. Thanks, FUZZY8590 :Nope 22:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Items I need 150 plastic pellets and a tire. Thanks, FUZZY8590 :Plastic Pellets aren't mailable, so I have no idea how MM11 will get them to you. FB100Z • talk • 00:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Non ITEM Can you send me a vulcanus torch? Thanks. FUZZY8590 :Niet Can you send me an icox's favor? Thanks. FUZZY8590 :No. hey this is shak466 so i was wondering how do you leave message if the link not there? Mackmoron11 you have been selected as a top finalist in Top Five editers! in place #1 thats you! and you can win 5 free items at my store if you win as place #1 :Firstly, I never entered this contest. You can give my prizes to the second place winner (And their prize to the third, and theirs to the 4th, and so on). Secondly, I am not active on either MLN or MLN Wiki (Is anyone actually active on either? I thought this wiki was abandoned?) C: Editors not editers (And that's not thats). D: I have a feeling this entire contest is meant as an advertisement, both to me and to anyone who reads my talk page. I have a tendency to not like advertisers on my talk page. 5: Please use a signature so I can have some idea of who you are (And it would be a wise choice from an advertising standpoint, as I could figure out the link to your store (Which I will not be visiting). Thank you, have a nice day, and don't spam my talk page. 00:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) On the rank 2 walkthrough page, you need to fix the heroic stories under the minimum requirements. 21:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous I sent you a friend request on MLN, my username is Msdalr1 (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey i'm Zaxzax12, You may or may not have heard of me, Just so you know i am a experianced 3d Blender modeler, for Lego Galaxy. :) If you wondering what Blender is it is a CGI program that can be used for both movie making as well as video game making. I was told by a user by the name of BobaFett2 that you are a great coder. :) So i was wondering if you wanted to come help out with Lego Galaxy? Please take all the time you need in making this decision. Thanks Zaxzax12 (talk) 03:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me with my page? MY name is TheBricker and i was wondering if you could help me with my page please :) mln name is SneakyBrick